The present invention relates to a bookbinding machine wherein a horizontal turntable carries pairs of clamping jaws and transports the jaws past work stations, and wherein a disc cam is provided coaxially with the turntable to open and close the pairs of clamping jaws.
Such bookbinding machines are known and are described, for example, in Swiss Pat. No. 325,096. They exhibit the advantage that they operate continuously and at high speeds. However, they are not suited for mere occasional production of small book editions owing to the large structural outlay and the associated high costs.